


Until You're On Me

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exes, Exes to Lovers, Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Zayn, M/M, No Smut, Why isn't that a tag?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: “Come have a drink with me will you?” Zayn begins pulling Liam towards the bar and away from Logan. Liam apologizes to Logan before letting himself get taken away.When they finally get far enough, Liam yanks his arm away from Zayn.“You’ve got some nerve.” He places his glass on the bar top and asks for a refill. If the night continues the way it’s going, he’s going to need it.OrA fic inspired by Liam's new song 'Bedroom Floor'.





	Until You're On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since Liam released bedroom floor I've been needing a Ziam fic, so I decided to write one!
> 
> This fic is for the lovely [Tia](http://geneticistlarrie.tumblr.com/) who has always been so nice about a lot of the fics I've written. I've been wanting to write a fic for you for a while now, and thought this would be the perfect one for you. I hope you don't hate my first attempt at Ziam lol
> 
> Also I made you a playlist for this fic even though the fic is short, I still wanted to make you your [own playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/mrsjackylopez/playlist/6MsCY74yIqitVObIXWFrwS?si=GNLaj9sg) :)
> 
> Thanks Lisa for looking at everything I throw your way and being an awesome beta and friend.

The party is winding down, and Liam takes a sip of his vodka tonic as he half listens to the beautiful man in front of him talking. Maybe he should focus on the conversation. This guy he’s talking to, Logan, he thinks that’s his name...Anyway, Logan has been talking about....something that sounds really important, Liam just can’t seem to focus on what that something is right now because his attention is drifting off to someone else.

He can see Zayn from the corner of his eye, and he’s laughing about something with his “girlfriend” Gigi while sipping on champagne. God, why does he have to be so fucking gorgeous just doing the simplest things?

“Liam?” Logan’s voice comes back to focus and distracts Liam from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?” He blinks at Logan, who just chuckles at Liam’s confusion.

“I asked, where you’re headed off to after this?” Logan Thompson is one of the hottest models for Armani at the moment, and Liam should feel flattered that he’s caught this guy’s attention, he really should. Logan bites on his bottom lip, tucking a strand from his silky long blonde hair behind his ear. He places his hand on Liam’s bicep, leaning into him. “I was hoping maybe you would home with me tonight?” Logan’s cheeks pinken as soon as the words leave his mouth, and Liam almost feels terrible for having to let him down.

Before Liam can let Logan down gently, he feels a very familiar arm come over his shoulders. The motion separates him from the closeness he had going on with the model.

“Liam, bro, how’s it going? I didn’t know you’d be here,” Zayn’s voice interrupts their conversation. Liam isn’t sure whether he should be relieved or annoyed. 

Liam tries his best not to roll his eyes, noticing Logan’s disappointed frown.

“Come have a drink with me will you?” Zayn begins pulling Liam towards the bar and away from Logan. Liam apologizes to Logan before letting himself get taken away.

When they finally get far enough, Liam yanks his arm away from Zayn.

“You’ve got some nerve.” He places his glass on the bar top and asks for a refill. If the night continues the way it’s going, he’s going to need it.

Zayn just smirks, and Liam wants to slap it right off his face.

“Where’s your girlfriend? Shouldn’t you be seen with her? Shouldn’t you be doing anything else but bothering me?” Liam doesn’t mean to sound bitter, but well, yeah he’s pretty bitter.

Zayn’s eyes meet his, the smirk he had fading away. “She’s already left. We’ve already been seen, and pictured, so there’s no need for anything else. Who was that guy, anyway?”

And there he goes again. This always happens, more often than Liam would like to admit. It started about a month after they’d broken up when they fell into bed together. They don’t really talk about it when it happens, and Liam just goes with it because he isn’t stupid enough to say something and ruin this...whatever it is that they have. 

They each have their own careers, their own lives, but every now and then they cross paths. And it’s in those moments that they usually get caught up in each other. Liam can’t help it...have you  _ seen  _ Zayn?

And well... since they haven’t talked about it, they also don’t talk about the possessiveness and the jealousy either. As soon as Zayn sees someone so much as breathe in Liam’s direction, he makes sure to remind Liam that Zayn is the only one he wants — just by his mere presence, usually. Which, Liam will always want Zayn, no matter what. 

Liam sighs. “It was Logan Thompson, he’s a model for Armani,” Liam says before adding on, “He’s hot.” He just had to say it. Just because he loves Zayn, doesn’t mean Liam isn’t going to make him work for it. Zayn’s eyes harden and Liam almost groans over it. He’s so fucking hot when he’s jealous.

Zayn’s lips come up to Liam’s ear. “I’m coming over tonight, and I’ll show you who’s really hot.”

The words send shivers down Liam’s spine, the anticipation already building at the pit of his stomach. He swallows hard.

Liam chugs the rest of his drink and calls his driver to pick him up. “Good night, Zayn.” He looks over his shoulder as he starts walking away. He definitely notices the way that Zayn ogles his arse on the way out. Zayn’s always had a weakness for his arse.

Zayn grins smugly, raising his eyebrow before calling out, “Good night, Liam.”

Liam loves Zayn and will probably always love him. He has spent five years of his life in a relationship with him before Zayn ended things to put his career first. Liam didn’t want to break up, but how do you say that to someone who has already seemed to move on without you? He shakes himself from his dark thoughts and gets into the back seat of the SUV that is waiting outside for him. 

-

The doorbell rings and Liam’s stomach flips. Why is it always like this? Why does his body have to react this way to anything Zayn does? Liam rolls his eyes at himself before he opens the front door.

They don’t even exchange greetings, because Zayn is on him before Liam can even breathe. His lips are on his and his tongue.  _ God _ , his tongue tastes like everything Liam wants. Like late nights wrapped up in each other’s arms, like home, like his past and present all rolled up into some delicious, erotic memory. Zayn takes Liam’s bottom lip and bites it and Liam moans embarrassingly loud. Zayn pushes Liam against the opposite wall, shutting the door behind him. He grinds into him, and Liam is already half hard just by touching Zayn. God, he’s so embarrassing. He can feel his face heating up as Zayn trails his lips down his neck, his fingers working on Liam’s shirt, kissing and licking on his way down. They’re both panting and nearly breathless and they haven’t even done much yet. 

Zayn pulls away, his eyes are dark, full of want. It makes Liam look away because it’s just too much. He’s almost afraid Zayn will see what’s in his soul. But just as he’s about to look away, Zayn’s finger nudges his chin towards him again.

“None of that, love. You’re gorgeous.” Zayn’s voice is deep and syrupy, making Liam’s dick twitch in his pants.

Liam chuckles. “That’s not what you told The Sun. If I remember correctly, they made it seem like you hated me.” The words come out of Liam’s mouth before he can stop them. He wants to slap himself, because why did he have to say that? The last thing he wants to do is ruin this moment between them.

Zayn smirks, undeterred. “Nonsense. Who would ever hate you?” He takes Liam’s face in his hands and kisses him deeper, with more intent. Liam feels almost dizzy with it. 

Liam’s hands instinctively come to Zayn’s waist, holding onto him for dear life because this man is going to be the death of him. They pull away to catch their breath, Zayn looks into Liam’s eyes again.

“Bedroom?” 

Liam nods eagerly. He is so fucked.

The clothes come off as soon as they enter Liam’s bedroom. They leave a trail of clothing leading up to the bed, where Zayn unceremoniously pushes Liam to. Liam lands on his back, laughing airily as his head hits the cushioned mattress.

“Let me show you how beautiful I think you are,” Zayn tell him. His voice dark and raspy. Liam is pretty sure he’s going to die tonight.

 

-

Liam wakes up the next morning bleary eyed. He’s sore in all the right places, and he’s grateful he doesn’t have much going on today. He turns over and sees Zayn still sound asleep. He’s got the longest eyelashes that just curve in the loveliest way, they make little shadows on his cheeks. Liam lets out a sigh, because he just loves this man so much.

Still.

Zayn’s eyes flutter open and smiles sleepily for a second before his smile drops and he rushes to get out of bed to collect his his clothes from the bedroom floor. Liam’s stomach drops because he knows what’s coming. He sits up, his back against the headboard watching Zayn, without a word. 

“I’m sorry Liam, we can’t keep doing this. I can’t risk mine or Gigi’s career anymore. We have to end this,” Zayn says, not looking at Liam in the eye.

Liam crosses his arms, his throat is a little tight, but it’s also not the first time Zayn has told him they need to stop this. But he always runs the risk of it being the one time Zayn actually means it. He clears his throat and nods. 

“Alright. Well, you know your way out, so.” Liam doesn’t mean to sound so dismissive, but he also doesn’t want Zayn to see how much he actually cares about him. The twat.

Zayn mumbles an okay before he walks out, closing the door behind him. Liam takes a deep breath. No matter how many times this has happened, it never stops hurting any less.

-

Liam has thrown himself into the studio working on his music. It’s his second album, and there’s always a lot of pressure when it comes to an artist releasing another album, especially when their first one was such a commercial success, winning so many awards. 

Liam has loved every part of the process for this second one because he’s gotten to meet so many amazing producers and artists. He has a couple of collaborations, and that’s how he got around to meeting Anton, who is a very popular artist who goes by Zedd in the EDM world. Anton approached Liam at a party and suggested working together. Days later, they were in the studio doing just that.

Their song is going to be Liam’s next single and he couldn’t be more ecstatic. It’s been a great distraction from a certain ex boyfriend, who he hasn’t heard from in months.

The song is released, and it does exceedingly well. Anton and Liam are immediately getting things ready to film their music video. It’s a simple concept, just Anton and Liam going around London performing the song in front of the public, while the cameras catch the reactions. Liam and Anton have come up with a few dance moves to go with it, mostly to entertain the fans.

When shooting day comes around, Liam and Anton are in the SUV that transports them to the location.

“You ready to film today?” Anton asks.

Liam had been staring out the window  _ not  _ thinking about Zayn. He startles a bit when he hears Anton’s voice. “Um yeah. I’m very excited.” He puts on a fake smile.

Anton’s hand touches Liam’s leg and he squeezes it. “We’ve got this.”

They arrive at the location, and they wait around for a bit while the crew set up the cameras. Liam starts to get a little nervous. Nothing big though, he’s always loved performing and he knows as soon as everything begins, his nerves are as good as gone. Anton seems to notice it though, and he approaches Liam, grabbing his face gently.

“You’re gonna be great,” Anton tells him. A huge grin on his face. Anton kisses him on the cheek and it lingers for a little longer than any normal kiss on the cheek Liam’s ever had, but he doesn’t think too much of it. When they pull away, Liam notices the fans have begun to gather around them, some of them with phones in their hands, no doubt taking pictures. Liam spares a fleeting thought to what the pictures could mean, for both him and Anton, but then they get busy filming so the thought leaves his mind as quickly as it came.

-

The next day, Liam is at home enjoying his much needed day off. All the album preparation has really been taking it out of him and he’s glad to be home doing absolutely nothing. 

He’s in the middle of an episode of Game of Thrones when he hears the doorbell ring. His eyebrows furrow in confusion because he isn’t expecting anyone today. He had specifically made sure he didn’t have any plans, wanting nothing but a night in. Alone.

Liam stands up and approaches the door. He takes a peek through the peephole on his door and sees Zayn. What the fuck is he doing here?

Liam opens the door. “What are you doing here, Zayn?” His voice comes out more annoyed than he intended, but Zayn really has the nerve. Especially, when he hasn’t heard from him in months, and then he just randomly decides to show up at his house.

Zayn shrugs. “I’m not sure. Just wanted to see you.” He’s looking at Liam, unsure. Zayn is never anything but confident, and it confuses Liam to see him this nervous.

“How did you even know I was home?” Liam asks.

Zayn exhales. “I saw the snap you posted about watching television.”

“Oh.” Liam’s stomach flips at hearing that. He’s not sure how he feels about Zayn keeping track of his social media.

“So can I come in?” Zayn shakes Liam out of his thoughts.

“Fine. Come in,” Liam says brusquely, moving aside to let him into the house. “Do you want anything to drink, or eat?” He’s nothing but a good host, even if the guest is his ex boyfriend who he occasionally fucks.

“Nah, I’m good.” They stand right outside Liam’s living room awkwardly. Zayn has his hands in his pockets, his eyes roaming around the room. It’s weird, and Liam isn’t sure what he’s up to.

“I was just watching some Game of Thrones. Would you like to join me?” Liam offers, not really knowing what else to do.

Zayn nods and then follows Liam into the living room. They end up sitting on opposite sides of the couch, and Liam doesn’t know what’s going on, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he presses play again and they watch the show.

Liam and Zayn have never t been this far away from each other when they’re in the same room in Liam’s house before and it’s confusing the hell out of him. Liam chances a few glances Zayn’s way, and Zayn is just staring at the tv, with no sort of emotion showing on his face. Liam is only able to make it until the end of the episode before he turns off the tv, and huffs.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?”

Zayn jumps, his eyes go a little wide and finally shows a reaction. “What do you mean?”

Liam scoffs, anger rising in his throat as he bites out, “What are you doing here Zayn? You said it was over months ago and now you’re here in my house for no reason.” He stands up and looms over Zayn, all of the annoyance, hurt and aggravation seeping through his words. “I haven’t heard from you all this time  and now you expect me to just sit here like nothing’s wrong?  Like nothing has happened? What the fuck?”

Liam is surprised at himself because he’s never been one to really stand up for himself like this, especially where  Zayn is concerned. He doesn’t know why but there was always something that kept him from saying anything, instead just going with whatever Zayn wanted, following his lead like a love-sick puppy. But now that he’s finally speaking his mind...well, it feels liberating.

Zayn looks taken aback, which,  _ good _ . It only encourages Liam to stand his ground.

“So?” Liam asks again, putting his hands on his hips emphatically.

Liam is working to catch his breath as he watches Zayn carefully. The other man  runs a nervous hand through his hair. It’s been growing out. He had it blonde, and his roots are really dark and it looks gorgeous on him. He makes everything look beautiful. 

“I’m just,” Zayn begins. He takes a deep breath, sort of like he’s working himself up for whatever he wants to say, and it only makes Liam more curious. He settles back on the sofa, waiting to hear Zayn finish. “I miss you okay? I… I’m sorry for ending things and I just… I want to be with you. I saw the pictures of you and Zedd being all lovey dovey on the set of your music video and I punched a wall.” Zayn lifts his hand, it’s got a bandage on it, which Liam hadn’t even noticed. “Just the thought of losing you forever drove me mad, Liam. I can’t lose you. I won’t.”

And...wow. Liam was honestly not expecting this at all. His heart is racing in his chest, and he has to take slow breaths because this is a lot. 

“There’s nothing between me and Zedd, you know?” Liam informs him. Partly because he’s not really sure what to respond about everything else Zayn just loaded on him.

Zayn’s face brightens up at that. “There isn’t?” His voice sounds hopeful.

Liam shakes his head. “Nope.”

Zayn gets closer to Liam, sitting right next to him, looking at him more intently. “So, does that mean…” he places his hand on Liam’s thigh for a split second but pulls it away. However, Liam takes that hand and puts it in his own. Zayn looks up at him and smiles. “Does that mean, we have a chance?”

Liam rolls his eyes fondly. “Well...I’ve never stopped loving you, so…” he admits. That admission, suddenly feels like too much too soon so he looks away. 

Zayn’s fingers come to pull his gaze back towards him, his eyes shiny and smile wide. “I never stopped loving you either.” Zayn says so soft, it’s almost a whisper, before he leans in and kisses him, gently.

Liam reluctantly pulls away. “Wait. We still have a lot to talk about though. We need to clear some things up before we even think about being in a relationship again.” 

Zayn’s eyes crinkle, his grin doesn’t falter. “Whatever it takes, love. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to be with you.” And with that, they’re kissing again. If Zayn’s words aren’t enough, the way he’s kissing Liam and holding him with so much love and affection, calms all of Liam’s worries. It makes him sure that they’re going to figure things out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you did :)
> 
> You can reblog the fic post [here.](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/166816199854/until-youre-on-me-3100-words-by-dimpledhalo)


End file.
